


EXO PROMPT DATABASE

by exopromptdb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, exopromptmeme, promptmeme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopromptdb/pseuds/exopromptdb
Summary: A place where everyone can request and fill out prompts (anonymously) to their heart's content.
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1
Collections: EXO PROMPT DATABASE





	EXO PROMPT DATABASE

**EXO PROMPT DATABASE** is an anonymous prompt meme containing the members of EXO. Every month there will be a new chapter where everyone can request and fill out prompts in the comments! It is inspired by [exopromptmeme](https://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/).

#### General Rules

  * Be civil and respectful to each other.
  * One prompt per comment. You can post more than one comment. 
  * Only prompt on the **latest chapter** or they will be deleted.
  * Follow the correct formats (more below).
  * NO BASHING/SHAMING of people, pairings and kinks.
  * Reply to the prompt request to post fills (Save the comment thread of the prompt)
  * **You must put trigger warnings for themes like abuse, noncon, dubcon, character death, incest, self-harm, suicide, graphic violence, sexualization of minors (pedophilia) etc.**
    * We do not condone the romanticization of pedophilia, incest, rape and kidnapping. So please keep that in mind.
  * Please only post images/gifs/etc. as a link!
  * It's up to you to be anonymous or not! If you want to be anon log out of your AO3 account. Remember that you won't be able to edit your comment though!
  * Keep discussions to the bare medium.
  * If any comments fail to follow the rules or are considered inappropriate they will most likely be deleted.



*required

* * *

#### Request A Prompt

  * Only prompt on the **latest chapter** or they will be deleted.
  * Use the member's stage names.
  * Alphabetise the pairing e.g: Chanyeol/Chen, Lay/Xiumin 
    * Formats such as Suho/Any, Kai/Sehun/Any, Any/Any work too!
  * Always follow this format: **[ PROMPT: pairing* ] au - trigger warnings/kinks**



*required

> **[ PROMPT: Baekhyun/D.O. ] college!au - smut, barebacking**
> 
> Insert description of your prompt here.

* * *

#### Fill A Prompt

  * Can be a fanfic, fanart, fanvids, graphics etc.
  * Multiple fills are welcome!
  * Reply to the prompt request to post fills! (Save the comment thread of the prompt)
  * A 100 words drabble? A short one shot? A sketch? A full blown story? All is welcome! 
  * Make sure to **post trigger warnings**! A list can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exopromptdb/profile#rules).
  * Fills can be posted to our AO3 collection ([exopromptdb](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exopromptdb)).
  * **ANONYMOUS FILLS:**
    1. Post your work to this collection ([anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/anonymous/profile)) to stay anonymous. For more details please click on the link.
    2. Log out of your AO3 account and comment.
  * Always follow this format: **[ FILL: title*] pairing* - rating° - trigger warnings/kinks* - au**
    * °rating required when work contains mature content such as smut or violence  
G -General Audiences , T - Teen, M - Mature , E - Explicit



*required

> **[FILL: The Title] Baekhyun/D.O. - e - violence**
> 
> You can leave your fill as a comment or a link (ao3,twitter, tumblr, etc.)  
>  If your fill requires more than one comment, post the next part as a reply to your former comment. (Nested comments)  
>  Links can be posted like this: <a href="LINK TO YOUR FILL">whatever you wanna name it</a>

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or concerns contact us here:  
>  [@exopromptdb](https://twitter.com/exopromptdb) | [email](mailto:exopromptdatabase@gmail.com) | [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/exopromptdb)


End file.
